


Diner Break

by Theryyx



Series: Official - Comic "Waves" timeline [11]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: "waves" timeline, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Chloe is way to horny and flirty with her girl ;), Comic AU, Couple, Cute, Eating, F/F, Flirty, Gay, Gay Couple, Girl problems, Lesbians, Summer, Sunshine - Freeform, Sweet, Van Life, beach, comic "waves" timeline, comic timeline, diner, girl things, lovley, normal life things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Rachel and Chloe spent a nice time at the beach, taking a little break from there own road trip with there van Gladys, all is wounderful as it can be just Rachel has girls problems and she wants to eat something, so they go to a diner nearbye, have an good time but also get  a reminder of there old life as they sitting in the diner.(Chloe and Rachel are 22,small but not big comic spoilers)
Relationships: Amberprice - Relationship, Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Series: Official - Comic "Waves" timeline [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826038
Kudos: 4





	Diner Break

The sun is shining, the weather is warm, Rachel sit in her grey Shirt with a purple hot pants on the bed from her and Chloes Van Gladys, her hair like always and her blue feather erring is also on its right spot, in Rachels POV left ear, Chloe is taking a swim and Rachel use the time to work for her blog, she saddley caint also swim becuase the big red monster is here, like always once in a month wehn youre a girl. Rachel type on her Laptop, she look outside from the not so big window right next to the bed in the van, she look over the beach, today more people are here as usal, she caint spot Chloe and going back to her work, not much time has passed and shes finished, she close her Laptop want to put it back at its spot but her tummy is going crazy, with her free hand she hold her tummy and mumble to herself "dumb read monster" after some seconds the pain is away and Rachel can put the Laptop away.

Just now she turn and spot a shadow on the sand, Rachel look up and Chloe come back from her Swim, the blue haird with the shoulder tattoo and pink bikini sneak in and see Rachel standing there and look at her asking "how was youre swim?" Chloe take a towel to dry her and awnser in the meantime "it was nice, but with you it would be more nicer", Rachel smiles step out from the Van and hugging Chloe tight and lovley, give her a sweet kiss on her cheeck "youre always so love needed wehn you have youre red monster" Chloe say "Oh says the one who always needs me wehn her red monster is here" Rachel awnser teasing and with a grin, "never said I dont like it" Chloe say and pull Rachel close to her, they look in each other faces and share a loving kiss.

They step back in the van, Chloe close the door and Rachel sitting back in the bed, she watches how Chloe dress out from her bikini and put on fresh underwear, a black bandana bra with a grey tanktop and a brighter blue jeans with a black belt, Chloes black socks with her boots "why youre the beautifulst girl? glad I choose you all these years back" Rachel say in her dreamy voice, Chloe smiles but her braclets on and get to Rachel, lean over her and kiss her "im glad we choose each other" Chloe say lovley, Rachel smiles at her and Chloe turn arround, search her neclase and put it on. Rachel feels again how her tummy is going to hurt her, Chloe notice the painful face and the hand on the tummy from her girlfriend, she sit next to her, stroke over her arm and ask lovley but also worried "hey, anything I can do for you?" "No, youre now how it is, I will get trough this" Rachel say back and stroke with her fingers over Chloes face, they look each deep in there eyes as Chloes tummy mumble "Oh looks like someone is hungry, maybe thats why my tummy also hurt, how about we going eating something babe?" Rachel say and ask her blue haird girl "great Idea" Chloe say.

Chloe and Rachel go to the driver section of the van, they could let Gladys here but it would be to dangerous that someone steals her here, so they drive to a parking lot for a diner they saw as they arrived here yesterday, they both get out and hand in hand they walking to the diner, looks like a normal American diner, maybe a bit more modern since they are somewehre arround in l.a. Some people are here, Chloe found a nice spot in the courner, with the big wall made out from glass. "Im right back, you know have to take care of the monster and can you please order for me a berry soda, thanks Chlo" Rachel say to Chloe and walking to the toiletts, Chloe walking to the spot, sit down and order Rachels wish and for her a alcholfree beer, she still has to drive a bit today. As Chloe wating for Rachel to come back, she look outside and watch the people, the town, she feel a hand on her shoulder and Rachel is back takes place across from her and in this moments they drinks came.

Chloe take the menu Card, the same does Rachel, they talk about what they gonna eat and how the drinks are, the waitress comes back and both order there meals, Chloe a burger with french fries, Rachel a Meat with french fires "so you need it meaty today!?" Chloe say flirty "You know me babe, I always need it meaty!" Rachel say flirty back, Chloe start smiling and take Rachels hand, Rachel rub with her tumb over it, they talk about today, what Rachel has doing for her blog and thankfully there lets talk to let time go bye until our meals arrives worked perefectly. "Wait!" Rachel say, pull out her Phone and make pics, they eat and it was all to good, after they finished, Rachel made some more Pics she say to her girl "im gonna get a Muffin, you also want something?" "No thanks, im good" Chloe say, Rachel stroke quick over Chloes hand and walking over to the counter.

Rachel come back with an hella good looking Choclate Muffin on a plate, she sit down and see Chloes look, "hey youre okay?" the blonde ask worried "ähm yeah just thinking" Chloe say, Rachel take a bite from her Muffin and ask "thinking of Arcadia Bay?" "yeah, this reminde me to much on everything" Chloe say a little sad, Rachel stand up, sitting next to her, take her hand and say "you know as we come here I also have to think of it, its okay to think of it, memories are good, even if they are not to the best" Chloe look over Rachel and say "yeah, I know. I love you" "I love you to" Rachel say and they kiss quick, Rachel hold the bitten Muffin into Chloes face and say in her actiong voice "youre sure you dont also want a bite from me, im delicous" Chloe smiles and say teasing to Rachel "you mean yourself or the Muffin" "The Muffin of course" Rachel say flirty and let the Muffin dance in front of Chloe, "No thanks babe, but nice try" Chloe say.

After Rachel eat her Muffin, they pay and walk outside, Rachel grap her girls hand they walking a bit down the streets, its now arround 6pm and still so warm, Chloe put her arm arround Rachel and both talk a bit about everything and Nothing, take place at a stone wall, making Pics, cuddle with each other, checking there Phones, until its late night, Chloe drive there Gladys to a save spot, both are in bed and cuddle arm in arm, thinking of an amazing day again of just Chloe and Rachel togehter, kicking ass in l.a.


End file.
